Gamers
by PrehistoriCreatorNP
Summary: A gamer fic. with a twist. Percy and his brother find something that turns their life into a game. The gamer system is heavily based of Ark Survival: Evolved. more of T plus
1. Sucky Prologue

**Hi everyone it's the Author, hope you enjoy!  
Artemis: Are you forgetting something ****_boy_****?!  
Me: I don't think so... maybe it's my ADHD/ADD(Said weakly)  
Artemis: Of course, bullshit for power, just like all other ****_Males_****(Points ten ultra-sharp arrows at the groin)  
Me: FINE, I don't own PJO(starts crying) Rick Riordan does  
Artemis: good there may be hope for you yet, ****_BOY!  
_****Me:*gulp* also Percy has a twin brother(who acts as the more mature one) Pretty much two cliche stories put together**

* * *

Percy's POV

Today was weird, and I mean weirder than most. That was saying something, I mean I've once seen a one-eyed dude that was stalking me, and Theseus my older twin brother. We thought we went insane when nobody else saw that it looked like a Cyclops, at least that's what Theseus said. Oh dear reader if you think this is fiction, or I'm insane, I won't judge. Back to the story, let me describe Theseus first though. If you think he's just a scrawny little nerd, you are wrong! He is 5' 4", muscled, but still looks scrawny(which can deceive you), raven hair with dark, emerald green eyes. He tries to keep me out of trouble, key word: tries, and you'll find out later why. Anyways, sorry from getting sidetracked(Damned ADD), today Theseus, and I were heading to our normal spot, away from everyone else(Grover is in a different class during this period) during study hall/advisory, also known as our free period. We were about to sit down, when we saw a disc for a video game. Sadly, my impulsiveness kicked in(Damned ADHD), Theseus also tried grabbing it to stop me, but we grabbed it at the same time. suddenly it turned into light that we seemed to have absorbed.

Theseus's PoV

I scanned my right arm, looking for anything difference. I saw an ancient Greek tattoo that I somehow translated it to "Life's a fucking game deal with it!"', and a black diamond shaped tattoo on my palm, and noticed the same on my brother's arm, except without "fucking", and "Deal with it". I instinctively hit the diamond on my palm(Percy also copied what I did), which summoned a holographic screen, and everything froze, Percy, and I could only move our heads.

"Bloody fucking hell," I cursed in confusion.

"I agree. What the hell," Percy said.

I didn't respond because I looked at the holographic screen and saw a list of video game stats... except for me

**Theseus ****Odysseus Jackson**

**Age 12**

**Lvl. 12(1 lvl per year) 0/600**

**HP: 150/150****(+900% in body of water due to ?)****, Regen. Rate: 5 per min.(+900% x 60 per min. due to ?)**

**MP: 500/500 ****(+900% in body of water due to ?)****, ****Regen. Rate: 120 per min.(****+900% x 60 per min. due to ?****)**

**STR: 10****(+900% in body of water due to ?)**

**DEX: 16****(+900% in body of water due to ?)**

**INT: 56**

**VIT: 16****(+900% in body of water due to ?)**

**WIS: 45**

**LUC: 0(****gambling/out in)****, 5(for loot)**

**MS: 13**

**Stat Pt: 0**

**Abilities****  
****[Passive](click for more)**  
**[Active](click for more)**

**Theseus Odysseus Jackson is a troubled(very) kid, who is dyslexic, and has ADD/ADHD. He likes weapons play, and doing it because it helps stimulate his 'H'(Hyperactive) part of ADHD. Theseus would do anything to help people whom he cares for. ****He loathes Gabriel Ugliano(Who Percy affectionately nicknamed, "Smelly Gabe").**** He is the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He is not aware of his full identity, yet.**

**Relations:**

**(* is Attraction to that person, ** is in a relationship. ! in the underworld, but alive, ! means dead in the underworld. % shows how close you are.)**

**Sally Jackson 150%**

**Perseus Jackson 300%(Can read each other like book) ****Out of the two ****Theseus has the worse ADHD****, and Percy, his dyslexia**

**Gabriel Ugliano(Smelly Gabe) -200%**

**Grover 50%**

Percy PoV

I decided to look at my own stats seeing my brother doing the same. Mine were:

**Perseus Achilles Jackson**

**Age 12**

**Lvl. 12(1 Lvl. per year) 0/600**

**HP: 150/150(+900% in body of water due to ?), Regen. Rate: 5 per min.(+900% x 60 per min. due to ?)**

**MP: 500/500 ****(+900% in body of water due to ?), ****Regen. Rate: 120 per min.(****+900% x 60 per min. due to ?****)**

**STR: 6****(+900% in body of water due to ?)**

**DEX: 11****(+900% in body of water due to ?)**

**INT: 22**

**VIT: 12****(+9000% in body of water due to ?)**

**WIS: 35**

**LUC: 13(gambling/out in the world), 9(for loot)**

**MS: 9**

**Stat Pt: 0**

**Abilities****  
****[Passive](click for more)**  
**[Active](click for more)**

**Perseus Achilles Jackson is a troubled(very) kid, who is dyslexic, and has ADD/ADHD. Perseus likes to be called Percy, and hates formalities. ****Percy would do anything to help people whom he cares for.**** He loathes Gabriel Ugliano(Who he affectionately nicknamed, "Smelly Gabe"). He is the son of Sally Jackson and ?. He is not aware of his full identity, yet.**

**Relations:**

**(* is Attraction to that person, ** is in a relationship. ! in the underworld, but alive, ! means dead in the underworld. % shows how close you are.)**

**Sally Jackson 150%**

**Theseus Jackson 300%(Can read each other like a book) Out of the two Percy has the worse d****yslexia, and Theseus, his ADHD**

**Gabriel Ugliano(Smelly Gabe) -250%**

**Grover 90%**

3rd PoV

**QUEST ALERT!** popped up on both of there screens.

**Explore the Gamer System called LAG(Life's A Game)**

**Rewards:**

**3 Skills, Information, 1000 EXP, 2 Abilities, Title: ?, ?, 5 Skill pts, ?.**

**Failure:**

**You are stupid, It's so easy how would you fail?**

**Fine, you fail Latin, and Math**

**Time limit:**

**48 hours**

When they hit the **X **at the top right everyone unfroze.

Theseus turned to Percy and said, "Well let's get started!" with a rare grin only Percy, Grover, or their mother sees.

* * *

**Good, Okay, Bad, Terrible?**

** Please give me constructive criticism, pointers, and ideas. I have nobody to beta-read so help me. Also Reviews give me more encouragement. Also the reason why WIS is so high for Percy and Theseus is because Percy has his moments where he gives good advice and stuff, also Theseus is more responsible than Percy. MS is Movement Speed**


	2. AN Please read

**I am discontinuing "Gamers" because it got to difficult to manage the Stats of both Theseus and Perseus so I am making a different gamer story. It will be much more original.**


End file.
